


Hakanaku chiru hana wa burning love

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Caught, Cigarettes, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lies, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Y vivieron felices para siempre pensó, sarcástico, sintiéndose más y más estúpido para haberlo pensado, pensado que Yuri y él tuvieran su final feliz escrito ya.Había sido sacado de sus sueños pronto, y no quería enfrentar esa realidad.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke





	Hakanaku chiru hana wa burning love

**Hakanaku chiru hana wa burning love**

**(Un amor ardiente, pero efímero como una flor que cae)**

Yuya encendió un cigarrillo.

Dio una calada profunda, tuvo el humo en la garganta, dejando que quemara.

Luego dio otra, y otra, y otra.

El cigarrillo acabó en unos minutos, y él encendió pronto otro.

Esa no era su noche, sin duda.

Yuri había vuelto a casa desde hace menos de media hora, y pronto se había cambiado y había ido a la cama, diciéndole que estaba cansado.

Yuya le había sonreído y le había dicho buenas noche, como si nada hubiera pasado.

La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, pero le parecía casi a Takaki de poderlo oír respirar.

¿Cuándo había pasado?

¿Cuándo lo había perdido, cuando había perdido la capacidad de hacerlo feliz??

Dio otra calada al cigarrillo, más hondo, casi sintiendo nausea.

Pero no le importaba de nada, no le importaba del incómodo físico.

Quería hacerse un poco de daño, al final, esperando que ese dolor y esa nausea tuvieran éxito de distraerlo aún solo por un momento de pensamientos de trataba de borrar.

Pensaba en menos de dos años atrás, cuando Yuri y él se habían juntado.

Pensaba en la mirada de pura felicidad en la cara del menor cuando lo había abrazado y besado, cuando le había dicho que lo amaba.

Pensaba en la primera noche que habían pasado juntos en su cama, en cómo no hubiera tenido éxito de dormir porque el menor roncaba un poco, y como no le hubiera importado, porque lo que quería era tenerlo cerca, sentir el calor de su piel contra la suya, respirar su olor bueno, fresco.

En cuando habían ido a vivir juntos y cada uno de ellos había comprometido para conciliar dos estilos de vida completamente diferentes, hasta que ambos no habían estado bien con el equilibrio encontrado.

Yuya siempre había pensado que esa fuera la felicidad. Había pensado que el tiempo habría dejado todo inalterado, y que Yuri y él habrían seguido amándose para siempre.

_Y vivieron felices para siempre_ pensó, sarcástico, sintiéndose más y más estúpido para haberlo pensado, pensado que Yuri y él tuvieran su final feliz escrito ya.

Había sido sacado de sus sueños pronto, y no quería enfrentar esa realidad.

Pero sabía que, de todas formas, estaba obligado.

_Yuri gemía. _

_En alta voz, pero como si tratara de controlarse. _

_A Yuya siempre le habían gustado los gemidos de Yuri, siempre le había gustado cuando jadeaba, su voz ronca que parecía retenerse de gritar. _

_Cuando lo había oído, fue como si se le parara el corazón. _

_Porque no estaba gimiendo por él, no gritaba por su toque y por su boca. _

_Le había dicho de tener algo de hacer esa tarde, Takaki, pero se había liberado temprano, y había decidido de ir a buscarlo a los ensayos de los Hey! Say! 7. _

_Esa sorpresa se había vuelta contra él muy bien. _

_Había visto Yuto y Keito en el atrio, había visto la mirada de duda en la cara del menor, pero no le había prestado atención. _

_Sólo se había aproximado a la puerta de los camerinos. _

_Y entonces lo había oído, había oído la voz de Yuri, casi cubierta de la de Yamada. _

_Entonces había abierto un poco la puerta, y los había visto. _

_Yuri tenía la cabeza inclinada contra la pared, los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Yamada y las piernas aferradas a sus caderas. _

_Y gritaba, dios como gritaba. _

_Yuya quería hacer algo. _

_Quería entrar, gritar, decirle que se había acabado entre ellos. Y preguntarle porque tuviera que haber llegado a hacer algo así. _

_Pero para demasiado asombro, o tal vez por cobardía, no hizo nada. _

_Se quedó mirando, el tiempo necesario para que Yuri, _su_ Yuri, llegara al orgasmo, y luego sólo se fue. _

_Tenía gana de llorar, pero, al menos hasta que no hubo vuelto entre las paredes de casa, se retuvo. _

Humaba, Yuya.

Humaba, y no tenía gana de hacer nada más, no tenía gana de parar, porque pues habría tenido que acostarse, y no quería hacerlo.

Había pasado más de una semana, y había sido un infierno por él.

Ahora veía las mentiras de Yuri, veía esa mirada culpable y se preguntaba si siempre hubiera sido allí y él sólo no hubiera sido demasiado ciego para darse cuenta.

Se preguntaba desde cuanto llevaba con esto, y que hubiera llevado el menor a esa traición, si fuera para Yamada o para desprecio por Yuya.

Y esa hipótesis asustaba a Yuya más que todo, era el pensamiento de ser el problema, de haber dicho o echo algo equivocado, de no tener éxito de quererlo como merecía. O como había merecido antes.

Se odiaba por esas especulaciones, por esos miedos.

Se odiaba, porque no era con sí mismo que tuviera que enfadarse, porque era Yuri lo que volvía a casa con la huella de otro hombre en la piel, porque era Yuri que lo había traicionado, porque era Yuri lo que dormía beato en la habitación, mientras él ya no tenía éxito de hacerlo.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Lo más lo pensaba, lo más se preguntaba donde se hubiera equivocado.

Por esa razón no había hablado con Chinen. Tenía miedo de oírlo decir que era su culpa, que no sentía nada para Yamada, pero que era sólo para puro odio por él que lo estaba haciendo, porque su relación no importaba nada y nada importaban los años pasados buscando de él algo más de una simple amistad.

Porque Yuri había luchado, y si ahora algo le había obligado a ceder, Yuya no estaba seguro de querer conocer la causa.

Se decidió a acostarse, finalmente.

Apagó la última de una infinita serie de cigarrillos, luego se arrastró cansado hacia la habitación.

Se acostó despacio en la cama, pero se dio cuenta de cuanto todas precauciones no fueran necesarias.

Yuri no dormía.

“Viniste a la cama, finalmente.” murmuró Chinen, con un tono que el mayor no supo interpretar.

“No soy muy cansado. Pero... mañana tengo que despertarme temprano, pues será mejor que trate de dormir.” le dijo, bajo, dándole la espalda.

El menor no respondió, pero por el movimiento del colchón le pareció a Yuya que hubiera asentido.

Se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos, en silencio, antes que decidiera de girarse y acercarse a Yuri, pasándole los brazos alrededor los hombros, abrazándolo.

Tuvo gana de llorar, todavía, y todavía se retuvo.

Yuri no le preguntó nada, pero dejó que lo abrazara sin protestar, sin que pareciera enojado por ese gesto improviso y aparentemente injustificado.

“Lo siento, Yuri. Lo siento por todo. No quiero...” suspiró, mordiéndose un labio. “No quiero dejarte ir.” dijo al final, haciendo sonreír un poco el menor.

“No puedo dormir así, Yuu.” respondió, práctico.

Takaki sonrió de vuelta, alejándose y mirándole los ojos, pasándole los dedos en la cara.

“Sí... perdone. Fue instintivo.” suspiró, mordiéndose un labio. “Sólo... dame la mano, ¿vale?” cruzó los dedos con los suyos, acariciándolos despacio, apretándolos, conformándose con ese leve contacto como si lo hiciera estar mejor. “Te ruego, Yu, no me dejes la mano.” murmuró luego, casi como si no quisiera ser oído.

Chinen suspiró también, y titubeó.

Ambos sabían lo que estaba pasando, ambos sabía cuánto su relación fuera al borde, y seguro el menor no podía esperar que Yuya no supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Pero él también, no dijo nada.

No querían hablar, no ahora, y Yuya le agradeció por eso.

No quería oír cuanto fuera mal, no quería oír que no merecía la pena luchar por esa relación, no quería oír que se había acabado.

Sólo quería quedarse en esa cama, despierto si necesario, sintiendo la mano de Yuri en la suya.


End file.
